


Passion

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny. 'Nuff said!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion

It was a quiet night at the Burrow. Well, quiet considering they were all there, except Ginny. They'd eaten dinner and were all feeling pleasantly stuffed.

George and Ron were discussing the days trade at WWW. Bill and Arthur were listening to Ginny's Quiditch match on the wireless. Fleur was feeding Dominique while Audrey and Angelina were trying to get their respective babies to sleep. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet and Percy was in the kitchen talking to his mother. Harry, still in his Auror robes, kept glancing at the clock.

“Merlin, we're a boring mob tonight, hey?” said Ron, taking another large slice of cake. Hermione raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

“Your sister's not here, that's why,” murmured Arthur, one ear still on the wireless, as Lee Jordan summarised the game for the listeners.

:What do you mean, Dad?” asked Bill.

“You'll see. When Ginny gets here, you'll see. Just keep an eye on Harry,” said Arthur, nodding at Harry, who was wandering around aimlessly.

“Oy Harry, why didn't you go home and change first, instead of coming here straight from work?” asked Ron.

You look so tired, Harry,” agreed Molly.

“I was going to but just as I was leaving, I heard the match was over. I knew Gin would come here, not knowing I was back. I've been gone for over a week,” he reminded.

“Dont have to tell us, mate. Gin nearly drove us spare,” grinned George.

Harry grinned back, pleased that Ginny missed him so much. A movement on the clock caught his eye. “She's travelling. She'll be here soon.” he cried in relief.

The little lounge seemed to buzz with new energy. Bill looked at Arthur who nodded, but inclined his head to Harry.

Ginny's hand on the clock swung to Home. Harry glanced at the Floo but it remained still. They heard a POP. “She Apparated,” said Harry, and he opened the door and went outside. The others got up to look out the window.

“Blimey,” said George.

“Oh,” gasped Hermione.

Harry ran to Ginny. She dropped her training bag and broom and ran to meet him, jumping into his arms as they came together. He palmed the back of her head, kissing her hungrily. “Missed you...so...much.”

Ginny locked her legs together and ran her fingers through his hair. “Missed you...too...you...safe?”

“Fine, I'm fine,” gasped Harry. “I'm home...with you.” he kissed her again.

“Oy, Potter, want to get your hands off my sister?” yelled Ron, only half joking.

“Can I...kill him?” gasped Ginny, as the kisses slowed to more playful ones.

Harry groaned. “Not tonight, please. I don't want to see an Auror office for another seventy two hours.”

“You've got three days off. Harry, that's brilliant,” cried Ginny, kissing him all over again.

“All right, all right, I think we've seen enough. Shoo,” said Molly, flapping her tea towel to get them all to move away from the window. She then looked out, almost flushing herself at the passion between the two. “Ginny, I've got a plate waiting for you if youre hungry,” she called.

“Oh, I don't think it's food that she's hungry for. Unless you're serving Harry up on a platter,” grinned George.

Angelina smacked the back of his head lightly. “Behave.” Hermione nodded at her in approval.

“How did you know, Dad?” asked Bill quietly.

“Oh, that was nothing. Wait till they come inside,” said Arthur, knowingly. They looked at the door, but Harry and Ginny were not forthcoming.

“They're still at it,” grimaced Ron, sneaking a peak. He sat next to Hermione. “It's almost enough to put me off my food. Almost.” He cut another slice of cake and took a huge bite.

Hermione smacked him with her paper. “Will you stop eating! Stop being so ridiculous about Harry and Ginny. I think its wonderful they have so much...passion, yes, passion, even after being married for three years.”

“Mmpshnt,” mumbled Ron, through a mouthful of cake. He swallowed. “I'm passionate,” he repeated.

Hermione and Angelina snorted. “What? I am, about you!”

“Well, it would be nice to see that sometime. Between both our jobs, I feel like I hardly see you, let alone have passionate moments like that,” said Hermione, pointing to the window.

“Wait till you have a baby. Passion is out the window then, too,” said Angelina. “Once Freddie is fed and asleep, I try to do some housework but most times I fall asleep. I'm way too tired to be thinking about passion. Still, it would be nice to run into my husband's arms when he returns home at the end of the day and have passion in our life.”

“It will come again,” said Molly, wisely.

“I'm not sure this conversation is appropriate,” said Audrey, covering little Molly's ears,. Percy nodded approvingly. Bill rolled his eyes at his father, who smiled.

“If anyone needs passion, it's them two,” whispered George loudly to Ron.

“I'll have you know I can be quite a passionate man, George,” said Percy, stiffly.

“Wait till you have ze two babies. One is crying for a feed, and ze ozzer wants your attention, right now, and you feel like you are being torn in two,” sighed Fleur, switching baby Dominique to her other breast. Victoire was asleep in Ginny's old bedroom.

“Oy, we have passion,” said Bill, defiantly.

“Yes, Beel, we 'ave passion,” sighed Fleur. “But right now, I do not need ze passion. I need ze sleep, ze extra pair of hands. Mon Dieu!”

“I expect passion changes as we evolve, as our lives change. Ginny and Harry spend so much time apart with their careers, it's only natural they'd be like that,” said Hermione, glancing out the window. Merlin, they really were still going at it! She quickly averted her eyes, not wanting to see her best friend and her sister-in-law like that.

“Well said, Hermione,” praised Arthur. “When you get older, like your mother and I, well-”

“Oh Merlin no!” gasped Ron, a look of horror over his face.

“I'm not listening, La, la, la, I'm in my happy place,” groaned George, covering his ear.

“-you'll appreciate the empty house and take advantage of those times and-” Arthur tried to continue.

“Really, Father!” cried Percy, looking embarassed as he looked at Audrey. 

Harry and Ginny came into the house, laughing. They stopped at the silence in the room. “Hey, what's going on?” asked Ginny, leaning against Harry. Harry didn't look as tired any more.

“Your mother and I-” Arthur tried again but her brothers interrupted quickly.

“Gin, great game!” hollered Ron. He nudged George who had his eyes closed. He looked at Ron, who pointed at Ginny and Harry. “Ginners! Finally!”cried George.

“We were just listening to Lee's thoughts on the match,” smiled Angelina. Ginny hurried over to kiss her sleeping nephew and hug Angie. She did the same to little Molly and Audrey.

“Hey Dad,” said Ginny, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She went past Bill, and squeezed his shoulder in greeting.

“I have a plate, Ginny. Come and eat, you must be starving,” said Molly.

“I am, actually,” said Ginny, winking at Harry. He followed her to the table and sat next to her. He shook his head at Molly's offer to get him a plate, but accepted a slice of buttered bread from Ginny.

Bill nodded at Arthur. From the moment Ginny had entered, the place lit up. Even the magic in the house seemed to hum a bit more. As a curse breaker, he was attuned to the magic in houses and buildings, so he found it funny that he had never noticed it before.

“The Tornadoes really made you work for it,” said Percy.

“Yeah and hey, thanks, that tip really worked,” said Ginny.

“What's this? Percy giving Quidditch tips?” asked Bill, surprised.

“My ankle's been playing up a bit this week after I landed wonky. Percy just suggested someone I can go and see about it. Er, acu something,” said Ginny, frowning.

“Acupuncture. It's a Muggle thing, dating back thousands of years,” said Percy.

Harry nodded his thanks to Percy and rubbed Ginny's back as she ate. Personally Bill thought it was just so he could keep his hands on her.

Ginny pushed her plate away. “I couldn't eat another thing,” she said. “Harry?”

“I'll take it,” said Ron, reaching out to grab the plate. Luckily Harry had shaken his head.

“Honestly, Ronald,” huffed Hermione. She turned back to Percy and Ginny. “Acupuncture is fascinating. Why, the Chinese-”

“Think I'll duck up to the loo,” interrupted Harry, leaning over to kiss Ginny on the cheek. Hermione thought she saw him whisper something in Ginny's ear too.

“So, why was everyone so intense when we came in?” asked Ginny, sipping her cup of tea. 

“We were talking about passion,” said George. “After yours and Harry's display-”

“Oy, we do not display,” protested Ginny. “It was private, just the two of us.” She looked around. “Wasn't it?” She twirled her wand dangerously.

“Well we've never seen Harry run so fast than what he did to get to you,” teased Bill.

“You were all watching? Pervy gits,” said Ginny. She looked up suddenly. “Was that Victoire stirring? “I'll go see,” she told Fleur, who nodded gratefully.

“It was kind of like watching two Quidditch players collide. You know it's going to happen but you can't look away,” called George. Ginny flipped him her middle finger as she went upstairs.

“Any more cake, Mum?” asked Ron. Molly and Hermione looked at him sternly. “What? I meant for Gin, when she gets back...uh oh,” said Ron.

“What's wrong?” asked Percy.

“Harry's been in the loo for while, upstairs. Ginny just went to check on Vic-upstairs. I didn't hear her stir, did any of you?” Ron asked.

“Damn, you don't think...?” asked George, looking up.

“With us all here, even Mum and Dad? They wouldn't,” said Bill, firmly. Then he looked at the others. “Would they?”

“Passion will make you do crazy things,” said Arthur, smiling knowingly at Molly. “Your mother and I-”

“That's it, I'm going up there,” said Ron. 

“Me too,” said George. “If I can get something over Harry, maybe he'll let me do a line of Harry Potter merchandise at the store.”

The women watched amused as Ron and George went upstairs. Percy slowly followed. “Just in case they need back up. Harry is the most powerful wizard, you know.”

The women turned to look at Bill. He shrugged. “Better go. Percy might save them from Harry, but I'll try to save them all from Ginny.” He quickly raced up the stairs to join his brothers.

Arthur chuckled, making the women then look at him. “Dad, you're not worried?” asked Audrey, handing little Molly over to grandma Molly for a cuddle before they left.

“Oh, I'm not worried. I daresay with the amount of noise the boys made racing up the stairs, Harry and Ginny have had enough time to pull themselves together. At least Ginny learned a silencing spell when she was creeping into Harry's room when they lived here,” said Arthur, nonchalantly.

Ron and George burst into Ginny's bedroom. She look startled, and Victoire let out a small cry of alarm and cuddled into Ginny, who sent her brothers a dirty look.

“What's going on?” asked Harry, from behind Ron and George.

“You're not...you weren't...” stammered Ron, looking from Harry to Ginny.

“Wait a minute, why are your pants unbuttoned?” asked George suspiciously.

“Oh, I, erm, loo...you know. Dodgy curry while we were out on assignment,” explained Harry, looking embarassed.

“Why are you all making so much noise? Vic, sweetie, are you going to go back to sleep and stay at Nana and Pops, or do you want to come home with me, Maman and Domi?” asked Bill, gently.

“I wanna go home wiv Auntie Gin and Unca Harry,” said a still sleepy Victoire, rubbing her eyes.

“Oh sweetie, Unca Harry has a tummy ache tonight, but I tell you what, maybe tomorrow, me and Unca Harry will come over and take you out somewhere special, okay?” asked Ginny, quietly, settling the little girl back in bed.

“Just me? Not Domi, she can't come, can she (yawn) Auntie Gin?” asked Vic, trying to stay awake.

“We'll see, sweetie. Off to sleep now,” crooned Ginny.

Bill beckoned George and Ron out into the hall. Harry stayed with Ginny and Victoire. He loved seeing Ginny with the kids, and he loved being with Victoire and Teddy too. With two new nieces and a nephew, he knew that there would be a lot of fun around the Burrow for many more years. In truth, he couldn't wait till he and Ginny added to the family themselves.

“What the bloody hell did you think you were doing, rushing in and waking Vic like that?” hissed Bill to his brothers.

“Sorry, but we thought we'd catch them in the act, you know.” shrugged Ron.

“In her room, with Vic in the bed?” snorted Bill.

“Yeah,we kind of forgot about her. Sorry Bill,” said a sheepish George.

Bill merely pointed at them and they all marched downstairs. Upstairs, Harry and Ginny let themselves out of Ginny's old room, leaving it ajar.

Harry pinned her against the wall. “Merlin, that was close,” he said, devouring her neck. “I didn't have time to do up my pants!”

“I've never been so glad you can Side-Along Apparate so quickly...and quietly! But I think I left my knickers in Percy's old room,” giggled Ginny.

Harry pulled away to look at her and she nodded. His eyes darkened with passion. “We need to get home fast,” he said, almost desperately. “I can't go back down there, knowing you're not wearing any knickers. Gods, Gin...” He kissed her hungrily and she responded in kind, until they heard someone coming upstairs. It was Molly.

“Just checking on the wee one,” smiled Molly, looking into the bedroom. Satisfied that her first granddaughter was sleeping well, she turned her attention to Harry. “Ron said you had an upset tum, dear,” she said.

“Oh, I'm feeling much better,” said Harry, fearing she may pour a potion down his throat.

“But we really should be getting home,” said Ginny, nudging him sharply. “You know, in case he suddenly gets worse.”

“Oh, of course,” said Molly. “Bed's probably the best place for him.” She started to go back downstairs. “Oh, and your t-shirt is on backwards, Ginny.”

“Damn, she's good,” whispered Ginny. They went back to Percy's room where Ginny righted her t-shirt and Harry straightened Ron's old bedcovers. Ginny Accio'd her knickers, and Harry pocketed them. Grinning, they headed downstairs, hand in hand.

“Oh Ginevra, we're just leaving,” said Percy. He was holding the baby bag over his shoulder and Audrey was kissing Arthur and Molly goodbye. Ginny left Harry's side and kissed them all goodbye, promising to come and see little Molly soon.

George and Angie said they were heading out too. Ginny protested that she hadn't had a chance to cuddle Freddie. Angie promised a get together soon.

Hermione and Ron were making plans with Harry to go out for dinner the night after next. Ginny nodded eagerly as she swooped over to take Domi from Fleur. She happily settled next to Fleur, cooing over the latest addition to the family.

Arthur watched Harry watch Ginny. It was clear to see the want in Harry's eyes. Want for a child of their own. Arthur silently predicted that once the current Quidditch season was over, Ginny and Harry would be trying to start a family.

Ginny beckoned Harry over to see little Dominique. She transferred the baby into his arms and gently kissed his cheek. Harry said something to the baby that had Fleur and Ginny laugh softly. The baby reached up and grabbed Harry's finger, and he rocked her carefully. Ginny whispered something in his ear, and he responded the same. They shared a look of love that made all those watching feel as if they were intruding on a personal moment between the two. But it also made the others smile to see the obvious love between them.

“I see what you mean, Dad,” said Bill, softly. “Just seeing them like that reminds me of when Fleur and I first got married. It's not just the passion, it's...it's...” Bill struggled to find the word.

“It's the intimacy,” said Arthur, watching Harry pull silly faces at Domi. “They may think they can hide their passion, but they can never hide their intimacy. It's evident every time they look at each other, touch each other.”

Ginny put her arm over Harry's shoulder as he slowly rocked Dominique to sleep. Fleur came over and whispered something in Bill's ear, and he nodded. “Time for us to go,” he said. “Mum, Dad, we'll be over in the morning for Vic.”

“Don't rush, love,” offered Molly, with a glance at Arthur.

Bill and Fleur exchanged a look, and gathered all the baby paraphanalia before they left. 

“We should go too. I've got an early start tomorrow. Molly, dinner was lovely, as always. Harry, Ginny, we'll see you soon,” said Hermione. She sent a quick look to Ron over her shoulder.

Ron quickly followed her into the Floo. “Thanks Mum, great meal. Dad, see you soon. Bye all,” he said.

Harry handed Dominique back to Fleur. “She's beautiful,” he said truthfully.

“Maybe we can take Domi with us when we take Vic?” suggested Ginny. “We plan to take Teddy too. You look like you do with a break, even if it's just for a couple of hours.”

“That would be nice, thank you, ma soeur,” sighed Fleur. “Au Revoiur, Maman, Papa Weasley. Au Revoir, 'arry, Ginny.” She carefully went into the Floo and called out 'Shell Cottage.'

Bill kissed his mother, then Ginny on the cheek. “Thanks for that, she could use a break,” he said.

“Anytime,” said Ginny. Harry nodded, his arm around Ginny's waist. “We should go too,” he said.

Ginny rubbed his belly. “Yes we should. You know, with your upset tummy and all.”

“My what? Oh, yeah, right,” said Harry, putting on a pained expression as he patted his tummy.

“Of course,” said Molly, a twinkle in her eye. “I'm sure a good night in bed will fix everything,” she said.

Ginny had taken a couple of steps to the floo when her mum spoke, but now she stopped and turned to look at her mum. Did she know? Had she guessed? When her mother winked at her, then looked innocently at Harry, Ginny knew her mum knew. Ginny flushed and grabbed Harry's hand. “Well, goodnight.”

Harry smiled sheepishly and followed Ginny into the floo.

The next day, Ginny was inundated with thank you notes from her sisters-in-law, for what she was not sure. Still, they'd offered to take her out to lunch as a thank you, and a Weasley never turned down a free feed!

Still, she almost lost her appetite when they told her it was a thank you to her and Harry, for that night their respective husbands had been most attentive in the bedroom. It seemed like they were doing their best to bring the passion back to their marriages, and seeing Harry and Ginny had been the wake-up call their husbands needed.

Harry chuckled that night when she told him. “I don't want to know about my brothers and sisters-in-law's love lives,” she told him. “It's a rule I have. Didn't I make it a rule? No sex talk about my brothers.” She wrinkled her nose. “Or my parents. And they don't butt into ours!”

Harry rolled her over so she was under him. “Let me make you forget all about it.” He started kissing her neck.

Ginny moved her neck to give him better access. Her hands moved over his back and down to his butt. Her legs came up to cradle him between them. “Let's never lose this. I never want to not feel like this with you.”

He kissed her hard. “I don't think we can help it.You're hot for me and I'm hot for you.”

“On fire,” agreed Ginny, as he began kissing his way down her body.

“An inferno,” he agreed, as he laved her belly button.

Ginny ran her hands through his unruly hair. Suddenly she got an image of Bill doing this to Fleur, George with Angelina, Ron and Hermione, Percy and Audrey. She shuddered and cried out.

“Gods, make me forget, Harry,” she cried out.

He did.

When she told him what she had imagined, he looked pained, so she returned the favour.

Twice.


End file.
